


Alix

by 4cardot



Series: The Triplets [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cardot/pseuds/4cardot
Summary: He has 8 siblings. He ran away with two. Now, Alix must learn to survive the world as the Dragonborn.





	

Alix was staring at the crackling fire, considering his options. He needed to scout ahead, but didn’t want to leave without telling one of his sisters. He glanced over to their sleeping forms, before shaking his head and rising from the ground. It wouldn’t hurt, not like anything would happen in the time he was gone.  
As he started to walk off, a small voice called to him. “Brother leaving?” It was Belladonna; he must have woken her when he got up.  
“No Bella. I’m just going to scout ahead for when we rise in a couple hours.” He continued to walk before pausing again. “If I’m not back before midday, get Beau and start going ahead. I’ll make sure to leave a small track so you two know where I’m going, got it?”  
Belladonna nodded, “Safe.” She then rolled back over and curled up closer to Beau.  
“I’ll stay safe. Don’t worry,” he replied. He quietly walked over and gave both his sisters a kiss on the forehead before turning back to scout ahead.

 

In reality, it would only take him about twenty minutes to scout ahead a safe distance before he’d feel the path was safe and he could return to wake his sisters up to continue on their journey. He pushed past the trees and underbrush, trying to stay as quiet as possible. It was then he heard a noise. It wasn’t that far off, maybe a couple hundred feet. He crouched low and began creeping towards the noise, ready to run off at the slightest sense of danger.  
As he got closer, he could see two wagons and men in leather armor. They were pushing people onto one of the wagons, and the people in return were struggling. They were all bound at the hands, with one particular man also having a binding over his mouth. His eyes narrowed, worried about whether this would affect his siblings travels when he heard crunching behind him. He freezed, then slowly turned, only to feel something hit the side of his head, and his vision quickly went dark, only letting him briefly see the image of another one of the people in leather armor knock him out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tester chapter to see if there is any interest in this story. If there is interest, I will continue the story.  
> Also, does anyone know how to put tabs in the story? It doesn't seem to be working for me.
> 
> Find me at 4cardot.tumblr.com


End file.
